First Expression
by Lusiana
Summary: Naruto adalah siswa yang dianggap aneh karena selalu tersenyum sendiri, Tersenyum itu ibadah tapi kalau tersenyum sendiri dan tanpa sebab itu kan agak aneh. Hari itu, Kelasnya Kedatangan Guru baru -tampan- yang membuatnya sesak dan senang sekaligus. / -tugas kedua kosong, Ulangan harian pertama 25, Ulangan harian kedua 45, Ulangan tengah semester 52 /. It's SasuNaru! YAOI! RnR ne?


Seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan jas formal dengan buku ditangannya tengah berjalan sambil mengerinyai kecil, pagi yang indah –menurutnya-

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke seorang guru matematika baru di sebuah sekolah elit. Usianga terbilang muda, 26 tahun. _Sempurna,_ Dengan wajah tampan, alis tebal, mata setajam elang, hidung bangir, bibir tipis, dagu runcing, rahang tegas, dan.. tubuh _tegap._

Suara langkah kakinya tampak menggema di sepanjang koridor sepi yang ia lalui. Kaki jenjang- nya berhenti tepat di kelas bertuliskan 3-2. Tangan pucat- nya memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh kini menjadi tenang dalam satu kedipan mata, semua mata penjuru kelas tengah terpaku dengan sosok gagah yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang didepan kelas dan berhenti tepat di meja guru.

" Aku adalah guru matematika baru yang menggantikan Kakashi _sensei_ " Sasuke berucap datar, memecah keheningan yang ada. Detik kemudian semua siswa bersorak –entah karena apa- , Sasuke tidak ingin tahu hal itu.

" Hentikan omong kosong kalian, dan kita akan segera memulai ulangan harian " Sasuke lagi- lagi berucap dengan wajah stoic-nya, tanpa melihat ekspresi para murid baru- nya yan seketika menjadi tegang kala mendengar kata _'ulangan'_.

Oh, Sayang sekali. Meskipun Sasuke berwajah tampan tapi ia adalah seseorang yang bermulut pedas dan _to the point_.

 **First Expression By: Lusiana**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru as always**

 **Warning: Drabble/OneShoot, YAOI{?} , OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati :v , Newbie, cerita abal.**

 **Genre: Romance, a little bit Hurt{?]**

 **Rating: K/T**

 _2 Bulan kemudian.._

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa kelas 3 -2, Pemuda manis yang pendiam, ralat dia tidak mau bersosialisasi hingga tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Apalagi dia terbilang bodoh, salah Naruto hanya kurang pintar saja.

Perawakan mungil dan wajah manis miliknya membuat semua orang menjauhinya dan menganggapnya banci. Naruto selalu tersenyum menanggapi mereka semua, dia selalu bisa menenangkan raut wajahnya meskipun ia dalam keadaan _genting_ sekalipun meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia gugup setengah mati.

" Uzumaki Naruto, bisa kau kerjakan nomor 8? " Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap tepat pada Onyx milik gurunya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap buku tulisnya yang _polos_. Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum polos pada guru –tampan- yang kini mengernyitkan alis tebalnya.

Dapat didengarnya, semua murid yang berbisik- bisik [entah itu bisa dikatakan berbisik atau tidak] saat dirinya lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum. Mungkin mereka terlalu tidak suka dengan senyum yang selalu ia tebar dimanapun.

" Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya? " Guru tampan itu –Sasuke- berkata lantang yang mampu membuat seluruh siswa terdiam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

" Kemari " Sungguh, aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mampu membuat semua siswa bergidik tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini berdiri tenang dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ke meja guru masih dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

" Uzumaki Naruto, Tugas pertama kosong, tugas kedua kosong, Ulangan harian pertama 25, Ulangan harian kedua 45, Ulangan tengah semester 52. Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? "

Naruto membulatkan shappire indahnya, senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam- dalam, menyembunyikan wajah manis-nya yang memerah akibat marah. Dirinya memang sering dipermalukan tapi tidak dengan mengumbar nilai jeleknya didepan semua teman sekelasnya, kan?

" Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku menjelaskan semua materi padamu hah? " Sasuke membentak, terlalu marah menghadapi murid malasnya yang satu ini.

" Berikan buku catatanmu padaku " Sasuke berucap mutlak yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto. Dahi mulusnya berkerrut samar, " Apa ini? " Nadanya kembali dingin, " Kau bahkan tidak mencatat apapun?! " Kemudian nadanya kembali meninggi.

" Jika kau tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku, silahkan keluar " Nadanya berubah datar dan terkesan dingin, " Aku tidak membutuhkan murid bodoh sepertimu! " Lanjutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memang terkenal bermulut pedas, kan? Naruto seharusnya sadar akan itu. Gurunya itu bahkan tidak membentaknya, ucapannya sederhana, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun tetapi mengapa dapat begitu _menusuk_ hatinya?

Mata sejernih lautan itu mulai berkaca- kaca, tangan lentik nan mungil berbalut kulit tan miliknya saling menggenggam erat. Dengan gerakan patah- patah Naruto menoleh menatap gurunya yang kini sibuk dengan bukunya.

" A-aku .. " _Sial, suaranya pecah._ Sasuke menatap Naruto cepat, sedangkan yang ditatap buru- buru meninggalkan kelas tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Meninggalkan teman sekelasnya dan guru barunya yang tertegun melihat ekspresi selain senyum memuakkan yang sering ditampilkannya, dan sayangnya ekspresi pertamanya itu adalah ekspresi _terluka_.

.

 **Lusiana.**

 **.**

" Tadaima "

Hening yang didapatinya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia melonggarkan simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju tangga dengan perlahan hingga berhenti tepat di satu pintu jati dengan cat campuran antara biru tua dan biru laut.

Menghela nafas lagi sebelum berucap, " Aku masuk " dengan tenang. Tangan albino-nya mulai menggenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya dengan perlahan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Yang pertama didapatinya ketika membuka pintu adalah, gelap. Tangan besarnya meraba- raba tembok dingin, mencoba mencari saklar. Setelah ketemu, ia menekan saklarnya hingga cahaya terang langsung menyeruak menerangi kamar luasnya dan _dia._

Dapat dilihatnya gundukan diatas king sizenya, jika diperhatikan lebih lamat Sasuke dapat melihat jika gundukan itu bergetar.

" Ehem " Guru tampan itu berdehem singkat, onyx-nya memperhatikan gundukan itu yang terdiam –tersentak- akibat suaranya dan detik kemudian kembali bergetar ringan. Dirinya tahu, bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur, dengan kasar ia menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menggulung _sang kekasih_. Pria berambut emo itu dapat merasakan jika dadanyaberdenyut nyeri saat melihat sosok kekasihnya kini menatapnya takut dengan shappire yang berlinangan air mata. Bahkan mata shappire yang selalu ia kagumi itu membengkak, Sasuke yakin jika kekasihnya itu telah menangis dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

" Gomen " Hanya kata itu yang dapat Sasuke katakan untuk saat ini, bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia meminta maaf kepada siapapun. Dirinya yang terkenal bermulut pedas dan arogan jelas tidak akan pernah meminta maaf, tapi apa daya jika itu adalah orang yang dicintainya sendiri.

Mata bulat yang berkaca- kaca itu melebar terkejut mendapati sosok tampan itu meminta maaf padanya. Bibir ranumnya yang membengkak –karena terus-terusan ia gigit untuk meredam isakan tangisnya- terbuka hendak membalas ucapan sosok tegap didepannya sebelum pria dengan onyx tajam itu kembali berbicara.

" Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti tadi, Naruto " Sasuke berucap datar tetapi nadanya sarat akan penyesalan.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Gurunya sendiri. Ini bermula ketika pertama kali Sasuke mengajar dan menatap shappire indah Naruto yang menatapnya bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskannya. Hingga Sasuke memulai pendekatan dengan Naruto, seperti cerita kebanyakan Naruto pun dalam sekejap mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada gurunya. Dan, mereka mulai memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan diam- diam. Naruto tinggal diapartemen Sasuke baru dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto sempat menolaknya tetapi kemudia mengangguk mau saat Sasuke memberikan alasan _'Kau dapat menanyakan apapun soal yang tidak kau mengerti'_ padanya.

Pemuda manis dengan kulit tan sexy itu mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan, wajahnya menunduk.

" K-kau tau.. a-aku tidak suka dibentak " Naruto –pemuda manis itu- mencoba menjelaskan alasannya menangis.

" Aku tau, maafkan aku " Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil murid serta kekasihnya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Naruto, dikecupnya kedua mata Naruto yang reflek terpejam. Dirinya menggigit gemas hidung mungil kekasihnya yang memerah diujungnya, " Jangan pernah menampilka ekspresi seperti tadi lagi " Ucapnya sebelum mulai mengecup bibir merah merekah milik Naruto.

" Tetaplah tersenyum "

Kemudian terjadilah lumatan- lumatan lembut yang mengawali kisah cinta terlarang antara Guru dan murid itu.

 **END**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Surabaya, 1** **0** **/26/2** **0** **15**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
